Typically, an electronic device has been known, the electronic device including a rotary operator which can change a parameter value of the electronic device. Generally, a parameter value changing direction with respect to a rotation direction of the rotary operator is uniquely set. For example, in the case of rotating the rotary operator in a forward direction (e.g., a clockwise direction), the parameter value changes in one direction (e.g., the direction of increasing the parameter value). In the case of rotating the rotary operator in a reverse direction (e.g., a counterclockwise direction), the parameter value changes in the other direction (e.g., the direction of decreasing the parameter value).
Moreover, an electronic device has been also proposed, which is configured so that a rotary operator can be suitably operated regardless of a right-handed or left-handed user. For example, WO 2002/094405 discloses a control transmitter for a radio-controlled toy car (a so-called radio control toy), the control transmitter including, on a right surface, a right-handed wheel for controlling steering of the toy car and similarly including, on a left surface, a left-handed wheel for controlling steering of the toy car. The right-handed wheel and the left-handed wheel are connected with the same shaft. In such a control transmitter, a right-handed user holds, after having operated the control transmitter in a right-handed mode, a grip with the left hand while rotating the right-handed wheel with the right hand. In this state, when the right-handed wheel is rotated clockwise as viewed from the right, the toy car turns right. On the other hand, a left-handed user holds, after having operated the control transmitter in a left-handed mode, the grip with the right hand while rotating the left-handed wheel with the left hand. In this state, when the left-handed wheel is rotated clockwise as viewed from the left, the toy car turns right. Since the right-handed wheel and the left-handed wheel are connected with the same shaft, a rotation direction of the shaft is opposite between clockwise rotation of the right-handed wheel and clockwise rotation of the left-handed wheel. Thus, in this control transmitter, a steering changing direction with respect to the rotation direction of the shaft is switched between the right-handed mode and the left-handed mode.